OOAUS
by mukurin
Summary: This is a secret organization, trying to solve the world's secrets. A difficult task indeed. In this situation, who are you supposed to trust though?
1. I'm going to Konoha!

** O.O.A.U.S.  
>Organization of Alienated, Unknown Secrets<strong>

**Mukurin: Haha, when I write the acronym I think of Australia, I feel the actual title is messy though. Ahem, I deleted my old story because I felt I've matured too much to be writing a magical girl fan fiction, and I haven't posted my Personality Switcharoo fanfic, because I lost all my drafts. Trust me. I've looked everywhere! -whines-  
>Hinata: -writes down- Yes, we're sorry if you were a fan, but it's been a few years, and Mukurin-san didn't feel she could pick up the story again even though it was planned out. Also, don't worry something will be thought of for the drafts!<br>Mukurin: Unfortunately, that's the case. But this is a new story, with new hopes, personalities and characters.  
>Oh yeah, Rippa-Ha is the short version of the school's name, but the name isn't a plot device so I don't feel I need to include the full version. Alright, start us off, Hinatacchi!<br>Hinata: -writes down- Of course! Naruto doesn't belong to Mukurin-san!**

Codes: _**Bold Italics**_ = transition  
><span>Underline<span> = Hinata writing down on her communication board  
><em>Italics<em> = thoughts  
><strong>Bold<strong> = Yelling, sound effects, etc.****

**Chapter One**

"Rippa-Ha Highschool? You're going there?" The tall, brown haired leader asked.  
>He looked down at the shorter, pink haired girl as she calmly sat across from him at his desk.<p>

"Yes, sir, I'm transferring next week."  
>The man sighed, crossing his arms, "That mother of yours, she got another job then?"<p>

"Yes, sir."

His bespectacled, blue haired assistant quietly stood in the dimly lit corner, watching over them as she clutched a folder to her chest.

"Alright then, conduct studies in this town as well, but as always,"

"Don't tell a soul." The girl finished.

The man nodded, a subtle smile making its way onto his face.  
>"I've taught you well, Haruno-san."<p>

"Indeed." the girl agreed.

"Alright, you're dismissed." The man said, uncrossing his arms and pulling himself out of his chair.

"Yes, Kojima-sama." The girl exited the room.

Kojima turned toward his assistant, "Kouko, do you have it with you?"

"Yes, Kojima-sama, it's encased in this folder…"

_**12 Minutes Later**_

**Room 5 Grade B**  
>That's what said on Sakura's bedroom door in the dormitories. The colors on this floor were aqua blue and white.<br>Everyone's legal guardian was told that they lived there so they could stay out of their ways- that was true, Sakura lived at home and the dormitories, but people apart of this discreet organization were living here for other reasons as well.

The girl slowly entered the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, welcome back!" A girl with short brown hair tied into double buns happily greeted her.  
>A quiet, lavender haired girl sitting in the corner of the room on her neatly made bed quickly picked up the dry erase board, gracefully writing each character in a calligraphic way.<p>

"Welcome back, Sakura-chan."

The pink haired girl, now known as Sakura, smiled, "Hi Tenten, Hi Hinata."

"What were you talking to Kojima-sama about?" Tenten asked, pulling the girl further into the room.

Sakura released from her grasp, walking over to her bed and sitting down, "I was telling him I was transferring to Rippa-Ha."

Tenten and Hinata's eyes widened in surprise.

"You are?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be great now that we'll all be working in the same town." Sakura hummed, kicking her legs onto the bed- shoes off, of course.

Tenten grinned, "Wow! Why didn't you tell us, this is great! I'll have to tell the others!"

"I wasn't expecting it to be such a big deal, Tenten."

"Nn, you're not serious are you? You're one of the only people in the Land of Fire who were researching out of Konoha! How'd you manage anyway, it must have been a hassle!" Tenten exclaimed, nodding her head.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan; although she's acting this way, you know she's happy that you're moving to Konoha."

Sakura giggled, reading over what the silent girl had wrote.

"Ah! H-Hinata, sheesh, stop telling people what I mean." Tenten slightly blushed.

The girl only smiled in response.

"Anyway, we're happy that you can finally come with us, there's a few hotspots that are great to visit in the city."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see." Sakura smiled at the girl.

"Yay~! Alright, this is great!" Tenten quickly ran out of the room, running to tell the others living on the same floor.

"Where'd she get all that energy? She's like a child…" Hinata wondered.  
>"I don't know Hinata, but that's Tenten for us." Sakura sighed, slightly envious.<br>Hinata nodded, sighing as well.

"…So what does the school uniform look like?"

_**Six Days Later**_  
><em><strong>11:50 PM<strong>_

"…" Sakura sat there on the roof of the dormitories, looking at her surroundings.  
>Of course, she saw the forest that surrounds the area, a place that can hide things very well; it was full of animals ready to protect their home.<br>Then she looked down at the Main Building, Research Lab, and the gate to go on and off campus.

This was O.O.A.U.S. The Organization of Alienated, Unknown Secrets. A hush-hush type of organization where everyone was retrieving ancient treasures, and secrets that have been forcibly hidden from view.

Sakura had been promoted to Grade B a few months ago, having found an old book on dangerous criminals with high bounties on their heads, she didn't see the point of having it, but for some reason, Kojima-sama found it helpful, the girl never questioned though.

Sakura looked up at the dark sky, looking for constellations. "The world truly is full of mysteries…"

"Of course, that's why we work here, right?"

"Ah." Sakura slightly flinched at the sound of a male's voice.

By the door stood a red haired boy. This was Sakamoto Hideki, a Grade A member who's always been successful at finding things. Some people are afraid of him though, because of his sharp stare and the fact the he keeps a real katana is his room 'just in case'.

"Sakamoto-san…" she mumbled, looking back at the stars. _Oh, I found Virgo…_

He walked over and took a seat next to her, "So I guess you're nervous about going to a different school, huh?"  
>Sakura looked over at him, "How did you…?"<br>Hideki slightly chuckled, "We may live on different floors, but your friend's voice travels…"

"I see…" _Oh, Tenten, why don't you ever remember your inside voice?_ Sakura shook her head.

"Don't worry, Haruno-san. Rippa-Ha is a great school, some teachers are strange, but it's a good place."

"Oh…"

There was a moment of silence, both of the looking up at the sky. _So many… I wish I could count them all…_

"Ne, Sakamoto-san, did you know that when you looked up at the night sky, you're actually seeing into the past?"

"Actually, yes, I did." he replied. Sakura smiled slightly.

"It's 11:57, we should be asleep by now…" The boy stood up holding out a hand to help Sakura up.  
>Sakura stared at his hand for a second, the grabbed it, being pulled up. "Yeah, you're right…"<p>

The walked down back into the building, every hall was dimly lit by night-lights sitting in every corner that needed it.  
>They were on the Grade S floor, the colors on this floor were burnt orange and gold, then 24 steps later, they reached the Grade A floor, the colors being black and white.<p>

Hideki walked over to the door of his room, placing his hand on the doorknob. His head turned to look back at Sakura. "Goodnight, Haruno-san."  
>"Goodnight, Sakamoto-san."<br>And with that, he had turned his head back and walked into his room.

Sakura blinked repeatedly, wondering why Hideki was up in the first place…

Sakura had reached the Grade B floor, at last. The hallway was quiet, causing her to be slightly weary. _Why is it nighttime so creepy after 11:30...?_

Just as she was about to reach for the knob…

**SMASH!**

Sakura flinched turning her head down to the stairs descending to the first floor.

**"DAMMIT!"**

Her eyes widened, running down the stairs.  
>Sakura peaked around the corner of a wall, seeing Kojima's back facing her.<p>

He was crouching on the ground, hands gloved.

What's Kojima-sama doing in the dormitories?

Kojima slowly picked up a glowing red fragment, "Damn, slippery-ass floor…"

What's that glowing thing in his hand?

"No, it broke!" he angrily sighed, "He's gonna lash out on me, I just know it…"

He?

Sakura tried getting a better view, but as she was about to be adjusted, "Hiccup!"  
>Her facial expression changed drastically, quickly placing her hand on her mouth.<p>

_Crap, of all the times…_

"Who's there?"  
>Kojima hurriedly picked up the rest of the red fragments, hiding them in his pockets, and ran off to where he heard the sound, running around the corner.<p>

No one was there.

"They got away…" Kojima chuckled, "They won't next time…"

He took the pieces out of his pockets, "I don't see why these bothering things can't make contact with human skin, just makes it harder to move them from one place to another…"

"Damn, he's gonna be pissed…"

_**Room 5 Grade B**_

Sakura sat on the floor against the door, knees up against her chest.  
>She still had her hand on her mouth, muffled hiccups coming out once in awhile.<p>

_What just happened?_

She looked up at Tenten and Hinata as the slept. Tenten was snoring while hugging a pillow and Hinata still had her marker clenched in her hand, arm off the side of the bed.

_Right, sleep…_ She looked at her alarm clock.

12:05 AM.

Sakura nodded, standing up, hand still on her mouth, and grabbed clothing out of her drawer and walked into the attached bathroom.  
>She grabbed a paper cup, and filled it with water at the sink.<p>

"Hah…" she inhaled, drinking the whole cup.

_If this doesn't get rid of my hiccups, I swear…_  
>She quietly coughed, trying to regain her breath.<p>

Now Sakura was in her pajamas, hiding under her covers, ready to sleep.

_What's going on with Kojima-sama?_

She buried her face in her pillow.

Tomorrow, er, Today, Sakura was going to Konoha.

**Chapter One END.**

**Mukurin: Yosh, I finished the first chapter! -wipes forehead-  
>Hinata: -writes down- Congratulations!<br>Mukurin: Thank you Hinatacchi~!  
>Mukurin: Ah, oh yeah, the first floor's colors are mint green and brown.<br>Hinata: -writes down- Mint Chocolate Chip! Yum.  
>Mukurin: I didn't want to write the colors in because it seemed like an inappropriate time, orz. And yes, Hinatacchi, Mint Chocolate Chip is good.<br>Hinata: We hope you enjoyed the first chapter of O.O.A.U.S.!**


	2. Silent Rage

**O.O.A.U.S.**

**Organization of Alienated Unknown Secrets**

Code: _**Bold italics **_= transition

Underline = Hinata writing in her communication board

_Italics _= thoughts

**Bold **= Super yelling (what), sound effects, etc.

**Mukurin: I noticed awhile ago, when I was looking at spelling differences with American English and British English, is that I've been spelling realize like 'realise'. That's incorrect in American English, and I get the red squiggly line (Isn't my vocabulary amazing?) when I spell it that way. I was pissed because I've always felt American English was wrong in every way lol. (Like aluminum vs. aluminium) I thought: WHAT? I'VE BEEN SPELLING IT RIGHT THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU CORRECT ME? Or maybe aluminum is the correct spelling, and I'm getting dumber every day.**

**Sasuke: You're rambling.**

**Mukurin: Shut your face…**

**Sasuke: Hn. Mukurin does not own Naruto. If she did, the series would be shorter and would have more vulgar language.**

**Mukurin: WHAT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Sakura absentmindedly stared into the mirror as she brushed her teeth, trying to process a scene from this morning.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura laid there on her bed, quietly snoring._

_Tenten and Hinata stood over her, already in their uniforms and with their schoolbags._

"_Alright, Hinata. Sakura is really bad at remembering the time, so let's wake her up early."_

_Hinata nodded slightly, feeling bad about going along with the plan._

"_I have it right here…" Tenten took out her phone, scrolling through the options to turn the volume at the maximum setting._

"_I already have the song set, so call me."_

_Hinata's face was uncertain, but she got out her phone, dialing the number._

_Tenten quickly reached over and placed the cell phone next to Sakura's ear._

_After a few seconds, the song went off._

"_**Gya!"**_

_Sakura jolted up, hearing the loud, annoyingly repetitive techno song._

_She quickly placed her hands on her ears, "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!"_

_Hinata hang up her phone, giving Sakura an apologetic expression._

_Sakura look up at culprit, "What the hell, Tenten?" she obviously was used to Tenten's ways._

"_Teehee~ Morning."_

"…" _Sakura scowled, standing up and grabbing Hinata's communication board._

_She slowly raised it above her head, creeping towards Tenten._

"_Ahh…" Tenten ran into the bathroom, arming herself with a bottle of soap._

_It was quiet in the room, as if time was frozen._

_Just as Sakura was about to charge at her, Hinata loudly stomped on the ground._

_That grasped their attention, and Hinata quickly began to use sign language._

"_Stop fighting or you'll make an enemy of me! Trust me, you won't want that!"_

_The girls froze up, not knowing what the silent girl was capable of._

"_Now… may I please have my board back?"_

"_H-Here…" Sakura passed the board to her._

"_Alright, you should be getting ready!"__ Hinata pointed at Sakura._

"_Yes ma'am!"_

_**Flashback End**_

_I didn't know she had such a backbone… _Sakura thought.

She washed off her tooth brush, placing it back in its original place.

Tenten sat on her bed, trying to kick her legs, "I hope I put it here…"

Hinata looked at her with confusion.

Sakura stepped into the middle of the room, "Uh, thanks for waking me up so early."

She looked back at her alarm clock.

3:49 AM

Tenten looked up at her, "Are you being sarcastic?"

Sakura shook her head, "Ah, no, it's just… I don't remember where I put my uniform..."

Tenten and Hinata stared at her in surprise.

"Huh? Really? _You?_"

Sakura awkwardly chuckled, "Yeah. You guys go ahead, I'll look for it."

"Okay."

"I hope you find it, Sakura-chan."

**Grade C Floor- Main Entrance**

Tenten and Hinata walked up to the receptionist, the brunette had a smirk on her face.

Tenten grinned, "Hey, your tie is loose~"

The man looked down.

"Ah dammi- oh, that's not funny, you're stressing me out…"

Tenten chuckled.

Hinata shook her head, "Tenten, that's not nice…", and she said that while not trying to smile.

The girl continued to laugh.

This was Yasu. Yasu was a young man, in his early twenties. He had been working there for two years.

He was popular among the members (especially the girls) and was easy to tease.

"Yasu-san, we're leaving soon. Where is everyone?"

Yasu looked around, finally noticing.

"Ah, you're right. I remember hearing some people getting ready, but no one's come down yet."

"How oblivious!" Tenten hummed.

"W-What? No, not at all! I just…" Yasu stopped freaking out once he realized she was only teasing him.

Hinata elbowed the girl.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. Let's go outside and wait for Sakura, okay?"

Hinata nodded, following the girl outside.

**With Sakura**

The pink haired girl grunted, slowly pulling a suit case out from under her bed.

"Sheesh, why did I put it in here…?"

She opened the suit case, inside were assortments of toiletries, clothing, and even random items like a case shaped like a flower used as a first-aid kit.

She sighed, grabbing the school uniform that was inside a shiny, red shopping bag.

"I got the uniform before I told Kojima-sama, but I never actually looked at it…" Sakura shook her head and peaked into the bag.

**With Tenten and Hinata**

The lavender haired girl looked back at her friend who stood in front of a vending machine.

"Ah, this. No, this…"

Hinata tilted her head while she held the board to her chest.

Tenten placed the coin in the slot, pushing a button with a sour look on her face.

Grabbing her drink with a sigh, she went over and sat down on the bench where Hinata was.

"I don't even like coffee, but I had to get this…" she sighed, snapping the can open.

Hinata pulled the cap off of her marker with her teeth then started to write at a fast pace.

"Why did you purchase it, Tenten?"

Tenten sighed, "I'm saving up money…" She took a sip of the bitter coffee and made a look of distaste.

"The shop keeper said he'd be willing to lower the price, but I still don't have it all yet. I'm trying to buy a tanto."

Hinata's eyes widened, "You want to buy a weapon?"

The girl placed her school bag on her lap, flashing a keychain that looked like a toy sword.

"Yeah. My dad's a collector. Whenever he took me to his shop, he'd show me all different types of knives and swords, telling me their names and describing them. I love the nodachi, daggers, clubs, and more. My personal favorite is the flamberge he keeps in the back." Tenten giggled in a disturbing way. She sighed, pouting.

"But the guy working there's being a jerk. Even though his boss is my dad, he won't give me anything for free."

Hinata stared at the girl, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, there you are."

The two turned their heads in the direction of the voice.

"Hi, Sakura. Should we go now?"

The pink haired girl nodded, readjusting her schoolbag onto her shoulder. She was wearing a black dress shirt with a white, plaid tie and skirt.

Tenten and Hinata stood up, walking off, "C'mon, Sakura, this way."

She saw were they were headed, "…Why are we going into the woods?"

Hinata placed the dry erase board that conveniently had a strap attached to it, on her shoulder, turning around and signing at the girl.

"This is a short cut to go to the school. The upperclassmen made the path, and we've been using it for a long time. It's easier than going through town."

Sakura nodded while slowly processing what the girl had said, "Ah, I see…"

After walking for a few minutes, they arrived at an open field. Up the hill sat Rippa-Ha in all of its _shiny_ glory.

Sakura stared at it, entranced by it for some unknown reason.

"Here we are!" Tenten cheered, happily throwing her arms up.

Hinata awkwardly rose her arm up as well, letting out a breathy laugh.

"C'mon, Sakura, I want to show you around before homeroom starts."

"Okay."

Tenten grabbed both girls' arms, pulling them as she ran off into the distance.

"T-Tenten, there's no need for that!"

"Man, those girls are stupid."

"Huh? Who? Them?" A brunet boy pointed forth, finger directed at Sakura's bright pink hair.

"Who do you _think_ I was talking about, dumbass?"

"No need to be a bitch, Mariko."

The green haired girl grit her teeth and flared her nostrils like some sort of wild animal.

"W-What?" She leaned over to the side, grabbing an arm.

"Hideki-kun, he called me a bitch! Aren't you going to do anything about that~?"

Hideki pulled away from her grasp, "Not really."

Mariko's eyes widened, "W-Why not?"

The brunet laughed, "Mariko's like a psychotic girlfriend that acts sweet then turns into a beast."

She looked back at him, "Huh? Where'd you get that from? A manga? Damn otaku…"

The boy flushed, "W-What? No! I got it from a movie."

She rolled her eyes and leaned on Hideki again.

"But as I was saying~ Those girls seem stupid, they're from the organization too, we'll probably have associate with them someday. Isn't it embarrassing?"

Hideki stepped away, causing the girl to lose balance.

"They're in a different grade, it probably won't happen."

"Huh? How do you know that, Hideki-kun?"

"He probably pays more attention than you, Mariko."

"Shut up, Junpei."

"I even spoke to one of them, yesterday."

Mariko's expression darkened and her eye started to twitch.

"Hi… Hideki-kun talked… to one of those girls?" She asked, holding on to her shirt with a tight grip.

"Yeah."

"_Which one?"_

"The one with pink hair."

Mariko's eyes drifted from Hideki's face to in front of them, with her great vision, she could see the three already walking into the school.

Her eyes narrowed, studying the pink haired girl's face.

"I see…"

_You're dead._

"She seems to enjoy astronomy."

"Oh, yeah. Okay, cool."

_I'll shove a telescope into her eye!_

She smirked, letting out a creepy chuckle.

Junpei eyed the girl, a discomforted expression on his face.

"You're really creepy."

"Shut up, stupid. Nobody likes you!"

"…Okay." The boy looked down.

Hideki rolled his eyes, walking ahead of them.

_Compared to them, we're probably the stupid ones._

**Chapter Two END.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mukurin: Derp, I had to retype this whole thing because I lost the document while clearing out my folders.<strong>

**Sasuke: You're very idiotic.**

**Mukurin: You're not even in the story yet, get out of here!**

**Sasuke: No.**

**Mukurin: LEAVE, YOU MOTHERF-**

**Sasuke: I know you look up pictures of me for the Road To Ninja movie.**

**Mukurin: N-No I don't!**

**Sasuke: Seeing me smile would be your fantasy, is that right?**

**Mukurin: Gurl, plz. You look more pompous than you normally do.**

**Sasuke: …**

**Mukurin: Zerochan **_**is**_** open in one of my tabs, though.**


End file.
